jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Poco
|ja_kanji = ポコ |namesake = (band) |status = Alive |gender = Male |nation = English |hair = Blond ( ) Brown (Anime) |affiliation = Windknight's Lot |family = Poco's Sister (Older Sister) |mangadebut = |mangafinal = |animedebut = |gamedebut = Phantom Blood (PS2 Game) |seiyuu = (Game) (Anime) |voiceactor = (English Dub) }} is a minor character appearing in Phantom Blood. Originally mind-controlled and used as bait by Dio Brando, he joins the Joestar Group on their quest, in order to save his sister. Appearance Poco is a young British boy of understandably short stature. He has short wavy hair and freckles. Poco wears a light shirt and overalls, but goes barefoot. Personality Poco is introduced as a mischievous and cowardly boy who steals the group's supplies. Later, however, especially when Jonathan is losing against Tarkus, Poco was shown to be brave, willing to risk his life to help the group. He also worries about his sister, who has been taken captive by Dio. History Background Poco was a cowardly boy who got bullied by other kids, but was protected by his sister. When confronted by her about when he was going to fight back and not depend on her anymore, Poco answered that he would do this "tomorrow", which causes her to slap him. When Dio took shelter in Windknights, he brainwashed Poco to lure Jonathan into a trap. Phantom Blood On their way to Dio's castle, Jonathan's group encounters Poco, who is introduced as a pickpocket who steals the group's supplies. In reality, he was under Dio's mind control, and while he is able to get away from the group quickly, Poco quickly finds himself in danger from Dio's zombies. Luckily, he is saved by Jonathan, and witnesses the serious situation of the group. When Jonathan fights a losing battle against Tarkus, Poco finally shows his courage, willing to risk his life to open the door to allow Zeppeli and Speedwagon to come to Jonathan's aid. He then accompanies the group to the battle against Dio so he can save his sister, and is protected by Straizo from for the remainder of the fight. After the battle's end, he last appears with his sister and the other characters on the port to wish Jonathan and Erina a good honeymoon. Major Battles *Poco Vs Tarkus (Was delivered a single punch before allowing William Anthonio Zeppeli to take over) Chapters / Episodes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * |Episodes = *Episode 5 The Dark Knights *Episode 6 Tomorrow's Courage *Episode 7 Sorrowful Successor *Episode 8 Bloody Battle! JoJo & Dio *Episode 9 The Final Ripple! }} Video Games Phantom Blood (PS2 Game) Poco is unplayable, but appears generally as in the original story. He first appears stealing from the group and later becomes an ally, shown as well is his turmoil with his family and struggle during the final fight. Gallery PocoFirst.jpg|Poco's first appearance, stalking the group PocoCaught.jpg|Caught by Jonathan PocoBull.jpg|Bullied by delinquents PocoWall.jpg|Climbing the wall into the arena where Jonathan is battling Tarkus PS2Poco1.png|Poco in the Phantom Blood PS2 game PS2Poco2.png|Climbing in the arena PS2Poco3.png|Stricken by Tarkus Poco anime ref (1).jpg|Reference sheet: Head Poco anime ref (2).jpg|Reference sheet: Body References Site Navigation Category:Part 1 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Allies Category:Joestar Group Category:Living Characters Category:Living Characters from Part 1 Category:Characters of Unknown Fate